doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
The Unicorn and the Wasp
''The Unicorn and the Wasp ''é o sétimo episódio da quarta temporada da série nova de Doctor Who. Aprensentou um lado de Doctor Who sobre o desaparecimento da famosa autora Agatha Christie em 1926. Sinopse Em 1926, Agatha Christie desaparece misteriosamente, apenas para ser encontrada 10 dias depois, em Harrogate Hotel sem memória do que aconteceu com ela. O que poderia ter sido a causa? Foi um colapso nervoso? Foi um grito de socorro? Ou será que envolve uma vespa gigante alienígena e um estranho misterioso conhecido apenas como o Doctor? Enredo O Doutor e Donna chegam a 1926 (ele descobre pelo cheiro da grama), e são convidados a ir a uma festa, dada por Lady Eddison e seu marido, o Coronel Hugh. Mas a empolgação toda é que uma das convidades é Agatha Christie, a famosa escritora de romances de mistério (então uma estrela em ascensão). E, esse dia é o dia em que Agatha Christie irá desaparecer inexplicavelmente por 10 dias (e isso realmente aconteceu). A festa segue, e alguns dos convidados são encontrados mortos, como se fosse um romance escrito pela ilustre convidada. Há padrões que tem eco nos livros de Agatha Christie, se bem que o Doutor encontra resíduo de transformação alienígena numa das salas. Donna também vê uma vespa gigante (!), que ela consegue espantar. Só que a vespa torna-se um humano e a ilude, fugindo. O próprio Doutor é envenenado com cianeto, mas a sua fisiologia diferenciada de Senhor do Tempo permite que ele se desintoxique usando uma combinação de ingredientes e um choque psicológico (que é Donna beijando-o). Daí vem a idéia de colocar pimenta como tempero do jantar: O princípio ativo da pimenta, a piperina, funciona como um inseticida. Enquanto todos comem, ouve-se o som da vespa, mas as luzes apagam-se antes da descoberta da identidade do alienígena. Quando a luz retorna, o colar de Lady Eddison, que contém uma pedra conhecida como a Gema de Fogo, foi roubado. O filho de Lady Eddison, Roger, foi morto também. Lady Eddison diz que contraiu malária anos atrás, na Índia. Mas na verdade, ela foi impregnada por um Vespiforme, um ser alienígena que vem de uma grande colméia, num planeta na Galáxia de Silfrax (sim, o Doutor conhece). E ela concebeu do alien, dando a luz a uma criança. A Gema de Fogo é uma pedra que é capaz de criar uma ligação telepática entre Lady Eddison e seu filho recém-nascido. Só que Lady Eddison não poderia voltar para a Inglaterra com um filho nos braços, filho que não é do seu marido. Logo, ela entregou a criança para a adoção. Ela foi criada num orfanato dirigido por párocos católicos, e essa criança (um menino) decide ser padre. Logo, já sabemos quem é: O Reverendo Golightly. Ele cometeu os assassinatos com base na obra de Agatha Christie justamente porque sua mãe, Lady Eddison, leu todos os romances, e o enlace telepático conduziu essa informação à sua mente. Finalmente, no final dessa revelação, o Reverendo irrita-se, e num surto de raiva, começa a transformar-se num Vespiforme. Ele ameaça a todos os presentes, mas Agatha pega o colar com a Gema de Fogo e foge, atraindo a vespa gigante. Ela pega o seu carro e dirige até Silent Pool (lago silencioso), com o Doutor e Donna em perseguição. O Vespiforme chega em Agatha, a controla, mas Donna agarra a jóia e joga no lago, fazendo com que a vespa gigante mergulhasse atrás e se afogando. Mas, como Agatha teve a posse do colar por um breve instante de tempo, ela é atraída para a água (por causa da ligação telepática). Mas o Vespiforme a liberta antes de morrer, mas isso causa um desmaio em Agatha Christie. O Doutor entende que esse é o evento que gerou nela a amnésia durante o seu desaparecimento por 10 dias. Logo, ele pega a sua nave em forma de cabine da polícia e a deixa 10 dias no futuro, próximo ao Harrogate Hotel. Finalmente, o Doutor mostra a Donna duas coisas: * Os livros de Agatha Christie serão muito longevos: Ele a mostra uma edição do livro Death in the Clouds (Morte nas Nuvens) publicada no ano 5.000.000.000 (cinco bilhões). Segundo ele, Agatha Christie foi a maior romancista de todos os tempos, mas ela nunca soube disso. * A amnésia que ela teve pelo visto não foi completa, já que vespas tornaram-se parte importante do seu trabalho, sendo citado em outros livros. Elenco * The Doctor - David Tennant * Donna Noble - Catherine Tate * Agatha Christie - Fenella Woolgar * Lady Eddison - Felicity Kendal * Reverendo Arnold Golightly - Tom Goodman-Hill * Coronel Hugh Curbishley - Christopher Benjamin * Robina Redmond/O Unicórnio - Felicity Jones * O Honorário Roger Curbishley - Adam Rayner * Greeves - David Quilter * Davenport - Daniel King * Professor Peach - Ian Barritt * Miss Chandrakala - Leena Dhingra * Srtª. Hart - Charlotte Eaton en:The Unicorn and the Wasp de:The Unicorn and the Wasp fr:The Unicorn and the Wasp continuidade : o doutor manteve o orbi com as carionaits visto em the Shakespeare code. Categoria:Episódios da Série Nova Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 4ª Temporada (SN)